


Someday Came Today

by spockspeak



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bar, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockspeak/pseuds/spockspeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission, Kirk takes Bones to a bar on shore leave to relieve some tension. And dammit man, Bones is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Came Today

“Come on, Bones, it’ll be fun.”  


 “No.”  


“You know you want to.”  


“No I don’t.”  


“I’ll buy you a drink. I’ll buy all your drinks. Come oonn.”  


And somehow they were in a bar, light glowing all around them. Bones sighed at the familiar atmosphere and gulped his alcohol.  


“Come on Bones, relax,” Jim said, smiling around his glass. “We’re on shore leave! We’re in a bar! Enjoy yourself!”  


 “I shouldn’t be here,” he grumbled. “Trevor’s got that puncture wound—“  


 “Hey, okay,” Jim interrupted. “You’re not allowed to talk or think about work tonight, okay? We’re relaxing. Re-lax-ing.”  


Bones stared at him.  


Jim wiggled his fingers in Bones’ face. “Relaaaaax.”  


Bones shook his head, not quite hiding his smile. “You’re so pathetic.”  


“Naw,” Jim said, leaning on his chair, draining his glass. “I’m the best. And we’re gonna have fun.”  


 “I hate fun.”  


“Nope. You’re going to like this. I set this up just for you,” Jim said, rising out of his chair.  


Bones raised an eyebrow at his back and then took another gulp of his drink. Whatever Jim was planning, it couldn’t be subtle. He was expecting women popping out of cakes, or a keg of beer over his head. The last thing he was expecting was to see Jim take the stage with an old-school acoustic guitar slung over his shoulder.  


“Hey,” Jim said into his headset. “I’ve got my buddy back there who needs a break, so I’m gonna do something I haven’t done in a while…this one’s for you, Bones.”  


Bones stared, his mouth hanging open, as Jim began to sing.  


And God dammit did that man have some pipes on him. He never would have expected that deep, rumbling voice to come out of his friend’s throat. It was somehow tender and deep at the same time—gentle and strong. A smooth, low country song, from one country boy to another.  


Jim rocked his hips against his guitar, strumming lightly as he sang. A soft, focused expression had taken over his captain’s face, and Bones couldn’t help smiling. He couldn’t hide it this time when Jim looked over at him, eyes shining.  


Bones smiled, lowering his head and closing his eyes as Jim finished his riff. And son of a bitch, he even clapped.  


“Dammit, Jim, you never said you could sing,” Bones said when Jim came back to their table. But his voice was soft.  


 Jim smiled softly. “Did you like it?”  


 “Are you out of your mind? Of course I liked it,” Bones sputtered. “It was…it was…wonderful.”  


 Jim grinned, and grabbed Bones’ hand. “I knew it. I knew it would work.”  


 “Ah, shut up,” Bones grumbled.  


But he curled his fingers around Jim’s hand anyway, and squeezed it gently.  


 And he knew by just the sound of his breath that Jim understood.

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across this video of Chris Pine singing "Someday Came Today" and all I could think about was hearing him sing it to Bones. This is the result.


End file.
